TMNT: Avengers
by Shellspectacular
Summary: This is not what i consider to be a crossover! I count this as more of a fill in the blank. Anyway! I hope you give it a chance! WARNING: I FOLLOW THE MOVIE SO POSSIBLE SPOILER ALERT! Other than the fact that I follow the plot its TMNT. R&R! T for language.


**Okay, had this idea in a dream… No idea where I go after this for this story. Reviews= More story. I do not own the turtles or the Avengers. P.s. if anyone I mean anyone thinks that a character needs to be changed I'd be glad to hear it. The only ones im not changing are the main avengers and villain. I might or might not have changed names or added OCs :P….. P.P.S. I follow the main plot. I'm sorry if I add/change something.**

Casey Jones glared from his perch. Professor Honeycut still wouldn't shut up about the Tesseract. He would go on, and on until the victim left. Casey had had enough and hid in his perch. Then he jerked his head up. Frowning he eyed the area. General Splinter marched into the room. He was a four foot rat, with hard brown eyes. He had four sons; no one really knew what happened to them. Casey glared down on the couple.

"Where's the Hawk?"

"Up in his nest."

The Professor hit a few more buttons on his device. Suddenly a blue laser flew from the tesseract and across the room. When the light disappeared a man in a silver suit was standing still, a spear held in his hand. Casey jumped from his perch and quickly strapped an arrow in his bow and pointed it at the stranger. The stranger slowly began to walk towards the Splinter, Honeycut, and Casey. Men attacked the stranger, only to fall and be killed by his spear. The Splinter slowly backed towards the wall where he pressed a small red button. The building was already being evacuated due to the Tesseract acting strangely. Hopefully this warning would be heard by no one. The man slowly reached out his spear. Honeycut had not moved. The spear touched his chest.

Suddenly Honeycut's eyes were ice blue and he looked towards the man as if he had won a million dollars. Casey fired an arrow. The man grabbed it, and snapped it in two. Then he reached his spear over and slowly, gently as if, touched Casey's chest. Casey's eyes widened and turned the same shade of blue. He fired an arrow at the main frame computer. Fire erupted and the Splinter was blasted back. Splinter glared up at the man. The man looked down.

"My name is Shredder."

The man laughed and took Jones and Honeycut out of the building. Splinter reached into his pocket. Angel growled and leapt into a jeep. She followed the trio until Casey shot an explosive into the ceiling and jammed the path. She called Splinter.

"They got away." Splinter closed his eyes before reconnecting with Angel and Stockman, a new agent on the ship.

"This is an emergency. I think it's time."

A red haired woman, dressed in a black leather body suit and black sneakers, yawned and tried to stretch her arms. She was tied to a chair and behind this chair was a huge hole that lead to death. Three men stood around her. Lord Noruki stood to her left. Bishop in front and Hun Thomas on her right. She smiled up at them.

"Can I help you boys?" Bishop growled.

"Agent O'Neil. You're the best at what you do-"

"And what might that be?" She blinked her green eyes innocently.

"All we would like to know is one little thing." Her eyes narrowed.

"What's that?"

"Are you or are you not currently working for Agent Nobody." She coyly tilted her head.

"And what does Usagi want with our _club_. Miss O'Neil I assure you-" Hun began to tilt her chair backwards. She narrowed her green eyes so that they resembled a cat. Then a buzzing began.

Noruki flipped the phone open angrily. She sighed and studied her surroundings. It was probably a telemarketer or some ex-boyfriend.

"Ms. O'Neil is currently busy Agent Splinter?" Her eyes widened.

"_I have the building surrounded by a dozen helicopters. I will fire unless you hand the phone over to the woman __**now.**__"_ Noruki gulped and placed the phone on her shoulder. The woman shrugged as she lifted the phone up to her ear.

"I'm a little busy Splinter."

"_I apologize but there is trouble. A new comer to the battle."_

"What's it to me?"

"_He took Honeycut and Jones."_ The woman froze.

"Give me a minute."

She dropped the phone onto the ground. Noruki reached down to retrieve it. The woman kicked out with her leg, knocking him into the hole. She flipped the hair over and kicked Hun in the jaw, he fell back unconscious. Bishop whipped out a knife and she flipped the chair again, this time angling her ropes so that they were freed. She then punched Bishop back into the hole. She stood up and grabbed her golden earrings off the boxes. She picked up the phone. She walked out of the building, replacing her earrings as she went.

"What do I need to do?"

Leonardo Hamato punched hard. His bag flew back and came at him again. He punched it again. Memories swarmed his brain. The last time he saw his brothers…

_Don looked up from his work. It had been about a month since Splinter sent Mikey off to space. Raph became angrier. Leo knew he had to remain calm. He had failed._

Slam. Whack. Slam. Whack.

"_You're not better than me Leo!"_

"_I never said that!"_

"_You thought it!" _

"_Just go Raph!" _

_That had been when the boys were sixteen. Five years ago. They had separated and left behind their training. Leo knew that they all still had some tricks. Mikey had returned, but then he vanished. Don went into hiding to avoid his family. Raph had gotten arrogant without his brothers. Then the accident happened. Leo was sent back in time. He had finally made it back with the help of what Splinter called the Tesseract._

Slam. Whack. Slam. Whack.

He continued punching until he slammed the bag across the room. He heard a voice from the corner. He turned, while placing a towel around his neck.

"Assignment? Trying to get me back into the world?" Splinter frowned,

"No, trying to save it." Leo looked over, confusion written on his face. Splinter handed him a file. Leo leafed through it.

"He calls himself Shredder. He has already taken two of our agents." Leo looked up.

"Not your brothers, but apparently he has come from space. It is possible he has encountered Michelangelo." Leo nodded as he looked through more of the file. He came across the Tesseract and he looked up at Splinter, but Splinter was already gone.

Raphael smiled. He had finished his Nightwatcher suit updates. He looked over to his girlfriend. Pepper Skies, she was a blonde hair, brown eyed, woman who he had saved. She thought it was cool that he was a turtle. He had saved her from Hun two years ago. He now lived with her in her apartment there was a knocking at the door. Pepper placed down the bottle of wine and went to the door. Raph groaned, wondering who it could be. He stood up and went to check on his holograms. He was smart in technology now, which was strange at first. Pepper came back into the room, Baxter Stockman by her side. She was laughing then noticed Raph's glare. Stockman smiled at Raph.

"We've met." He replied coldly. Stockman handed him a file,

"Splinter needs you to come in. We've got trouble. A new guy, took Honeycut and Jones right off the base. He also took the-"

"Tesseract. What's it to me?" Raph quipped. Pepper glared at him.

"I think that you should help." She walked over and plucked the wine glasses from his hands. Raph watched as she lead Stockman to the kitchen.

"Bax, sit down and have a drink." Raph sat back down, pissed that he lost his drink. Then he realized something.

"Wait when did he become Bax?"

Donatello sighed; he placed the sheet over the body of the elderly man. The disease was killing everyone in this small town. A small girl tugged on his purple shirt. He had begun to wear clothes when he walked around. She asked him for help. Her mother was sick, and she held out a bunch of crinckled bills. Don turned to another sick man.

"Does she look like him?" The girl only nodded. Don told her to show him the way. He followed the girl to the outskirts of the village. He entered the house and watched as the girl climbed out the window. He laughed.

"Can't believe I fell for that."

"Don." He spun and saw April O'Neil. Famous assassin. His smile fell.

"What do you need me for Agent?" She handed him a file.

"New guy took Honeycut and Jones." He saw her stiffen.

"You know I gave that up."

"Does _he_ know that as well?" Don eyed the cottage.

"So what you got the whole place surrounded?"

"No, it's just the two of us. I trust you."

"Does that trust extend to the other guy?" April frowned and edged the file closer. Don took it and eyed the contents. He looked up at April.

"I wouldn't be doing any fighting?"

"We need to find the Tesseract, and then you're in the clear Don." He nodded.

"Okay I'm in." April pressed her ear.

"We're all good." Don looked at her.

"Trust me do you? Or is it just because of the other guy?" April only looked at him, shame written on the inside, stoical on the outside. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

**Okay review! If I at least get one review I will continue! I will also update Call for Heroes soon! Possibly today! **


End file.
